The present embodiments relate to identification of cardiac events. In particular, heart valve opening and/or closing is identified.
Heart valve opening and/or closing times may have diagnostic significance. To identify heart valve timing, the valve opening and closing times are manually measured, typically using ultrasound data. For example, the user positions a caliper marker along an ECG trace displayed adjacent to an ultrasound M-mode or spectral Doppler (PW or CW) image. The user identifies the opening and closing times by selecting the appropriate times on the ECG trace. The imaging system indicates the selected times as a caliper output. The manually identified and selected times are then either written down or entered into a database of patient measurements. If subsequent components of the patient exam require these times, the times are manually or automatically recalled and used. These manual time measurements may be time consuming and inconvenient.